


Heaven

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6665479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Heaven

He is her heaven.

Which is reflected in the colour of his eyes.

They are blue as the clear sky.

Something she always glimpses when,

He brings her to the edge.

And pushes her over it.


End file.
